This invention relates to a game apparatus requiring visual observation and physical reaction thereto as well as physical dexterity so as to gain an object of the invention.
More particularly, there have been many games in which competition is provided due to manual or other physical dexterity of the competitors. The present invention combines the physical characters of the players of the game which include the combination of visual dexterity as well as manual dexterity. In particular, the manual dexterity comprises the exhalation of air from the mouth of the competitors so as to move playing objects to a receptable in order to be the first player of the game to have his playing object enter the receptacle.
More particularly, a generally circular base support is provided. A central funnel type receptacle is provided for receive spherical playing objects thereinto so as to determine which spherical object first reaches the bottom of the funnel. The spherical objects are coded, as by color, to the various players of the game. To this end, a plurality of playing positions are provided about the receptacle and include a plurality of upstanding standards on top of which the playing objects, coded per player, are positionable. Each standard has indicia thereat, such as the numerals 1 through 4, which are correlated to a set of playing cards which have indicia, i.e., 1 through 4 whereby the playing of the cards determine from which standard each player must attempt to blow, by exhalation of his own air, the particular playing object on the respective standard toward the receptacle in order to be the first player to have his playing object reach the bottom of the funnel type receptacle.
Of course, other schemes of playing the game are contemplated by the present invention.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.